Mathematic,Childern and Ten
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Les Matematika,anak-anak kecil disekelilingku dan angka sepuluh membawaku untuk mencintainya./Naruto and Sasuke/for Naruto birthday/Read and Review ya :)


Mathematic,Childern and Ten.

**Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :Romance and Family**

**Rating :T+ nyerempet ke M**

**Warning :Gaje,Typo(s),BL,dll**

For Naruto Birthday walaupun telat.

Happy Reading

**10 November 2012**

Naruto memandang kertas dihadapannya dengan kesal,ia ingin sekali merobek kertas itu lalu membakarnya,apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya saat melihat hasil ulangannya yang tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

"Lima puluh bukan nilai yang buruk kok...lihat aku malah dapet 25...nasip kita memang tidak bagus ya Naruto..."tutur Kiba sambil menunjukan hasil ulangan matematika yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak berani pulang kerumah...ayahku sudah berusaha keras mencarikan guru privat untukku tetapi apa yang aku lakukan?,nilaiku masih tetap sama...aku sangat mengecewakan mereka..."balas Naruto lalu menaruh keras kertas ulangannya dimeja kelasnya.

"Yang penting kau sudah berusaha Naruto...nilaimu yang semula sepuluh,dua puluh menjadi 50...orang tuamu pasti mengerti..."celetuk Shikamaru nimbrung pembicaraan sahabatnya dan juga ehemkekasihehem nya

"Tetapi tetap saja...kamu mah enak dapet 96,seandainya aku punya otak se-encer dirimu Shika..."desah Naruto lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya,menutupi wajah frustasinya.

"Yang namanya kepintaran itu didapat karena berusaha...kau sudah menunjukan kemajuan,semangatlah sedikit..aku muak melihat wajah kusutmu!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru...kau mau kan mengajariku...kau kan pintar..."ujarnya.

"Enak saja...Shikamaru sudah aku pesen,nanti siang aku bakalan kerumahnya dan aku nggak mau diganggu orang lain termasuk dirimu!"balas Kiba sarkatis.

Shikamaru menguap.

"Walaupun merepotkan aku terpaksa melakukannya...bukannya kau sudah les privat?"

"Aku lebih suka belajar dengan temanku dari pada dengan guru seksi yang suka sekali melirik ayahku!"jawab Naruto lugas,ia jadi heran kenapa ibunya yang super galak itu tidak menyadarinya,guru privatnya memang hebat.

"Kau tahu pemuda dibelakang sana..."tunjuk Kiba pada seseorang yang sibuk membaca buku.

"Itu Sasuke kan?,memangnya kenapa?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dia mendapatkan nilai 100 ulangan matematika kemarin...denger-denger dia juga mengajari anak dari pemilik kos-kosan yang ia tinggali...kau bisa minta dia untuk mengajarimu"jawab Kiba,Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal dia...hawanya mistis sekali kalau kau belum tahu..."bisik Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke singkat.

"Mana kau tahu kalau kau belum mencobanya,bisa saja sifatnya berubah dalam sekejap saat menjadi guru Les"sahut Kiba menyemangati Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu berteriak semangat.

"Yosh...!,aku harus berusaha!"Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk membaca buku super tebal miliknya.

"Sasuke..."panggil Naruto.

"..."

"Bales dong!"sewot Naruto kesal.

"Ada apa?"tanya pemuda yang sudah mulai mengalihkan membaca bukunya.

"Um...anu...kau tahu sendiri kan kalau nilai ulanganku nggak bagus-bagus amat...lalu denger-denger kau menjadi guru les untuk anak pemilik kos-kosan yang kau tinggali jadi..."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau mau nggak jadi guru lesku...kau selalu mendapat nilai 100 sedangkan aku setengahnya bahkan seperempatnya,aku sudah minta Shikamaru untuk mengajariku tetapi ia sudah diembat sama Kiba..please...aku butuh bantuanmu Sasuke..."Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan,memohon dengan sangat pada Sasuke,siswa yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya walaupun satu kelas.

"Kenapa harus ke aku?,masih ada siswa lain yang lebih pintar"balas Sasuke datar lalu kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

"Ya aku maunya sama kamu,nggak mungkin kan aku minta bantuan sama Hinata,bisa-bisa aku sudah habis duluan ditangan Neji"Naruto masih terus mendesak Sasuke agar menerimanya.

Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda yang sekarang tengah memohon pada dirinya dan juga ia tidak pernah membelajari anak-anak seumurannya,melihat kesungguhan dimata safir itu,ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya,tidak ada salahnya kan membantu teman sendiri?

"Kau mau aku yang datang kerumahmu atau di kos-kosanku?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ke kos-kosanmu saja,bisa aku mulai hari ini?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Datanglah jam 7 malam..."

Dan Naruto hanya berseru senang.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?"tanya Kushina melihat anak tunggalnya yang telah rapi sembari membawa tas ranselnya.

"Aku mau kerumah teman,belajar bareng"balas Naruto.

"Belajar bareng atau main bareng?"

"Belajar Kaasan..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya...JAA NAA!"seru Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya,Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasuki tempat favoritnya,dapur.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju stasiun,ia memang lebih suka menaiki kereta dari pada mengendarai mobil atau sepeda motornya.

Jarak antara rumahnya dengan kos-kosan milik Sasuke cukup jauh,ia pernah mengunjungi rumah kecil itu bersama Kiba saat mendapat tugas kelompok,Sasuke pemuda yang selalu menyendiri di pojok kelas,ia berbicara seperlunya saja,ia lebih suka membaca buku tebal yang bahkan melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya bosan.

Ia menaiki kereta dan duduk dengan tenang didalam sana,memikirkan hal baru apa yang akan ia alami bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasu-nii...yang ini caranya gimana?"

"Nii-chan...kenapa aljabar itu terlalu sulit untuk dikerjakan...aku pusing...!"

"Aku belum bisa perkalian Sasu-nii...Kohaku-Chan sudah bisa?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah bisa,2 dikali 2 itu 5 kan?"

"Aku benci dengan sudut-sudut ini!"

Ada 5 orang yang duduk disekitarnya,dua anak lelaki yang sudah menginjak bangku SMP kelas 1,dua anak perempuan yang baru menginjak bangku kelas 2 SD dan satu anak perempuan kelas 5 dan semua dibuat pusing oleh soal Matematika.

Sasuke heran,baginya Matematika terlalu mudah untuk ia kerjakan,kenapa semua orang menganggapnya sulit.

Ck..ck...ck...orang jenius...

"Nami...kau harus mencari hasil angka yang berada didalam tanda kurung dulu baru kamu tambahkan dengan angka yang berada diluar tanda kurung,ingat tanda kurung,perkalian atau pembagian harus didahulukan"jelas Sasuke mengajari Nami,gadis kelas 5 SD.

"Aljabar itu tidak sulit Toru...mana yang tidak kau bisa?,tanyakan saja padaku"

"Seringlah berlatih perkalian,itu modal dasar untuk menghitung setelah penjumlahan dan pengurangan..."

"Dua di kali dua itu empat Kohaku...kau juga harus sering berlatih..."

"Apa yang sulit untuk sudut-sudut?,Niisan kan sudah bilang kalau nggak tahu kau harus tanya pada Niisan..."

Sasuke menjawab serentak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang diajukan adik-adiknya kepada dirinya.

Seharusnya hanya Nami,Toru dan Kohaku lah yang ia ajari tetapi Kohaku dan juga Toru membawa temannya untuk bergabung,ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mengangguk setelah mendapatkan tatapan puppy eyes yang orang tua mereka tunjukan kepadanya.

Lagi pula ada untungnya juga kan pekerjaan sambilan ini,ia gratis menempati kamar kosnya,makan pun dengan ibu kosnya berikan,ia mendapat bayaran 50.000 perorangan perbulan,kalau soal sekolah ia telah mendapatkan beasiswa.

Kehidupannya setelah seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal benar-benar tercukupi namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Biar aku yang bukain.."seru Kohaku lalu membuka pintu kamar kos-kosan Sasuke,menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang nyengir badai kepada Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlambat?"tanyanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Onii-chan juga mau les disini?"tanya Kohaku mengacak-acak rambut coklat gadis kecil itu lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga les disini loh Nii...Sasuke Nii-chan baik banget kok,Nii-chan pasti betah les disini..iya nggak?"

Yang lainnya-minus Sasuke-mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kohaku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal semua!"seru Naruto,mereka semua saling mengenalkan diri dan itu menimbulkan suara berisik yang menganggu telinga Sasuke.

"Sudahi acara perkenalan kalian,kalian berlima akan aku beri soal dan kerjakan dengan teliti,kalau benar-benar tidak tahu **harus **kalian tanyakan padaku,mengerti!"kelima orang itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang Sasuke berikan pada mereka.

Setelah melihat adik-adiknya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan damai,Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kita mulai dari mana?"tanyanya.

Naruto mengeluarkan bukunya lalu menunjuk satu soal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menjelaskan secara rinci,Naruto memperhatikan dengan baik namun lama-kelamaan ia sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan disampingnya.

Wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya.

Wajah putih bersih dengan bibir pink yang tipis membuatnya sedikit gila.

"Jadi ini harus di-..kau melihat apa?"Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya,salting.

"Ah ti-tidak kok...aku kan melihat buku ini kok..lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu..he..he...he..."Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan lalu kembali menjelaskan soal yang tidak dimengerti Naruto.

Percuma saja,Naruto bahkan tidak lagi melihat buku yang ia bawa,ia menikmati pemandangan yang lebih indah dari bukunya,wajah Sasuke tidak bisa ia lewatkan barang sedikitpun.

Ia merasakan virus homostisis yang dialami Shikamaru dan Kiba menular kepadanya.

Dilain tempat,kelima orang anak yang mempergoki Naruto yang terus mencuri pandang pada Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak gaje.

"Apa mungkin Naruto-nii menyukai Sasu-nii?"bisik Nami.

Toru mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi..bisa jadi..."

**31 Desember 2012**

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar Kohaku pergi ke taman kota,kau mau membantu kan Sasuke.."ibu kosnya memandang harap kepada Sasuke yang masih diam.

Beberapa detik yang lalu,ibu kosnya yang super baik itu memintanya untuk menemani Kohaku dan juga Nami pergi ketaman kota untuk merayakan hari natal,ia (sedikit) keberatan tetapi melihat wajah memelas ibu kosnya membuatnya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan membayarmu seperti biasa walaupun nanti kau tidak mengelesi anak-anakku,kalau begitu aku sama suamiku pergi dulu ya...kami menitipkan mereka bertiga kepadamu!"seru ibu kosnya lalu dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari kos-kosan miliknya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kos-kosannya lalu menghela nafas lelah,ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

'_Aku akan menemani Kohaku pergi kepusat kota,tidak ada les'_

'_Nanti malam?,aku akan ikut denganmu'_

'_Terserah!'_

Sepuluh hari yang lalu,Naruto memang telah mengajaknya pergi menyambut tahun baru berdua namun sepertinya ada kendala,ia harus membawa 2 gadis cilik disampingnya.

Ia menjadi akrab dengan Naruto sejak 1 bulan yang lalu,mereka yang sebelumnya saling tidak mengenal padahal satu kelas mulai mengobrol ringan didalam kelas,apalagi saat diadakan ulangan matematika lagi,Naruto mendapat nilai 68,nilai yang cukup bagus untuknya,pemuda pirang tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Tiga jam lagi ia akan pergi dengan membawa kedua anak yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri-ia tidak tahu kenapa Toru tidak ikut- menuju taman kota bersama Naruto juga untuk merayakan pergantian tahun.

"Sasuke no Nii-chan...!,kami sudah siap!"seru seseorang yang ia tebak Kohaku,suara dengan nada cempreng khas anak-anak yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan jacket hitam miliknya dan shal di lingkar lehernya dengan segera membuka pintu dan menemukan kedua anak hampir serupa telah berada didepan kos-kosan miliknya.

"Kakak kalian benar-benar tidak ikut?"tanya Sasuke memastikan,Kohaku dan Nami mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dia sudah ada janji sendiri dengan teman-temannya,ayo kita berangkat!"jawab Kohaku riang lalu menyeret tangan Sasuke diikuti Nami dibelakangnya.

"Hoi!,jangan tinggalkan aku!"seru seseorang menghentikan langkah ketiga orang itu.

"Naruto-nii juga ikut ya!?"tanya Kohaku kesenangan.

Naruto mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"Ya pasti dong,ayo kita berangkat bersama-sama"Naruto mengenggam tangan Nami lalu menariknya mendahului Sasuke dan Kohaku.

"Nii-chan curang!,katanya sama-sama...ayo Sasu-nii kita nggak boleh kalah!"dan mereka berempat pun-Walau hanya Naruto dan Kohaku yang bersemangat-berlari-larian gaje menuju pusat taman kota yang sudah mulai penuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin merayakannya juga.

"Sasu-nii...Sasu-ni...ada tempat bermainnya,aku sama Nee-chan main disana ya?"pinta Kohaku sambil menujuk tempat mainan seperti mandi bola CS itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu membelikan ticket untuk mereka berdua memasuki wahana permainan anak kecil itu.

"Kami akan menjaga kalian dari sini,Nami...imoutomu harus kamu jaga dari dalam ya..."ujar Sasuke,bisa jadi masalah kan kalau ia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan dorr kedua anak buatan? majikannya itu hilang,benar-benar nggak lucu.

"Siap komandan!"dan mereka berdua bebas bermain dengan entah apa itu namanya,Sasuke tidak tahu namanya,ia melengokkan kepalanya mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada disampingnya.

"Mencariku?"ia memasang tampang super datar saat melihat orang yang dicarinya berada dibelangnya sambil memegang 2 kopi panas,"Ini buatmu!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kita ini seperti menjaga anak kita sendiri ya.."ujar Naruto sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak Kohaku masih bayi,umur 12 tahun aku sudah mulai ngekos disana,mereka sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri"balas Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kalau boleh tahu..."Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya,"Keluargamu ada dimana?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit,"Mereka sudah tenang dialam sana meninggalkan aku yang harus bersusah payah menjalani hidup di dunia ini sendirian"jawabnya lirih.

Naruto bisa melihat ada kilatan kesedihan yang terpancar dari bola mata onyx yang selalu menyorot tajam itu,"Maafkan aku..."sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"dan suasana hening menanggapi mereka berdua padahal pusat kota sangatlah ramain dipadati pengunjung yang menunggu jam dua belas tepat.

"Aku sudah ngantuk nih...ini masih jam berapa sih?"tanya Kohaku parau,ia berkali-kali mengosok-gosok matanya.

"Masih jam sebelas lebih lima puluh menit,masih 10 menit lagi"jawab Nami,matanya sudah memerah namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat letupan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan tepat jam 12 nanti.

"Hey ngomong-ngomong,Sasu-nii sama Naru-nii dimana?"tanya Kohaku kebingungan,Nami menunjuk kedepan kearah seseorang yang lagi berduaan diatas gedung bertingkat.

"Ayo kita ke-"

"Jangan,kita akan berada disamping mereka namun kita harus menjaga jarak,biarkan mereka berduaan,kita tidak boleh menganggu pasangan yang lagi kasmaran"sahut Nami,sepertinya jiwa fujoshi yang ia miliki mulai kambuh.

"Kasmaran itu apa?"tanya Kohaku polos,ia hanya menurut saat kakaknya menariknya menjauhi pasangan temedobe itu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu,lihat nih tinggal 5 menit lagi..."

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada disamping kedua anak itu,entah apa yang mereka pikirkan yang pasti saat ini mereka berdua berdiri berdekatan menunggu kembang api meluncur menghiasi langit malam pergantian tahun.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya,mungkin berdoa batinnya,ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai milik seseorang yang selalu memandang dingin orang lain,ia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda disampingnya mempunyai wajah malaikat yang sangat indah.

"Sepuluh...sembilan..."Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat orang-orang yang berada dibawah gedung mulai menghitung mundur.

"Delapan...tujuh..."Naruto yang disebelahnya ikut menyuarakan.

"Enam...lima...empat..tiga..."ia bisa merasakan tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Dua...satu...!"

Jduarr...!,Plarrr...!

Kembang api beraneka ragam warnany menghiasi langit Konoha tepat di tanggal 1 Januari 2013.

Sasuke melihat tangannya yang masih saja digenggam oleh tangan besar Naruto dan ia merasa nyaman.

**14 Februari 2013**

Sudah 3 bulan Naruto mengenal Sasuke-secara dekat-,Sasuke orang yang cukup menyenangkan,ia tidak sulit kok diajak ngobrol walaupun hanya dibalas 'Hn' tetapi sudah menjadi nikmat tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Saat ini seluruh kedai atau pun warung-warung kecil dipinggiran desa Konoha terhiasi oleh warna kesukan kaum hawa,merah muda dan juga banyak sekali yang menjajalkan coklat batangan.

Naruto ingat kalau ini adalah hari valentine dan ingin-ingin sekali mendapatkan coklat dari seseorang,satu atau dua sudah cukup baginya.

"Sasu-nii...ini coklat dariku..diterima ya.."ujar Hata,teman Kohaku sembari menyerahkan coklat batangan yang terbungkus kertas merah muda untuk Sasuke.

"Ini juga dariku..harus dimakan ya..!"seru Kohaku lalu menyerahkan dengan paksa coklat darinya.

"Aku juga mau memberikan coklat buat Niisan...aku buat sendiri loh.."ujar Nami malu-malu sembari menyerahkan coklat buatannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum(terpaksa),"Arigatou sudah memberikan Niisan coklat,tapi nggak janji loh akan Niisan makan...kalian tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka makan-makanan yang manis"ujarnya.

Mereka bertiga ingat saat Valentine tahun lalu,mereka memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan coklat dari mereka dan berakir dengan Sasuke yang bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi,mereka mengangguk,tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Niisan kesayangan mereka yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat karena mereka.

"Coklat buat Naruto Nii mana?"pinta Naruto memelas,mereka bertiga hanya nyengir gaje.

"He..he...he...maaf Nii-chan...aku lupa membuatkan untuk mu..kapan-kapan ya.."ujar Nami merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga lupa Nii-Chan..maafkan aku ya..."ujar Kohaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik tangisan gaje hatinya.

'Huwaaa gue nggak dapet coklat sedikit pun...!'

Naruto sedikit terlonjak saat melihat tangan putih menyerahkan coklat berbentuk hati padanya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat tulisan yang melekat dikertas coklat itu.

'Daisuki,Naruto..'

"Wah Sasu-nii memberikan coklat untuk Naruto-nii...!"

'Daisuki yo,Sasuke...'

"Arigatou Sasuke...he..he...he...ini coklat pertamaku..."balasnya senang.

Ya,Naruto telah menyatakannya cintanya pada tanggal 10 Februari tepatnya 4 hari yang lalu,Sasuke mengatakan akan membalas secepatnya dan Naruto bahagia karena Sasuke-yang mulai sekarang adalah kekasihnya- memberinya jawaban dihari penuh cinta ini.

Sesuai keinginanya dimasa lampau.

**10 Juni 2013**

Tidak ada yang istimewa di hari ini,mereka masih menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa,les setiap hari dari mulai pukul 7 malam hingga 8 malam,khusus untuk Naruto,les ditambah setengah jam.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah merebahkan diri diatas kasur milik Sasuke,kelima anak yang suka sekali menggoda hubungan mereka telah raip dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjalani hubungan denganmu,kita bahkan tidak pernah mengoborol satu sama lain kalau tidak mendesak"gumam Naruto namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menyesali hubungan ini?"tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak-tidak..."Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,"Hanya saja ini semua tidak ada benakku,aku selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura-Chan dan ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya tetapi pada akhirnya hatiku jatuh kepadamu,sepertinya Tuhan mempermainkan perasaanku ya?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjalin hubungan denganmu,menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan pun tidak ada dibenakku,mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencana untuk kita,jalani saja dengan ikhlas..."balas Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya,"Kau benar,aku bahagia...sangat bahagia sekali bisa menjadi kekasihmu,aku sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada Matematika yang mendekatkan kita sampai seperti ini!"serunya.

Sasuke mendengus,"Sudah kubilang matematika itu menyenangkan,kau lapar?"tanyanya.

"Huum..."Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke akan bangkit dari rebahannya sebelum kedua tangan tan mencengkram kedua bahunya,"Ada ap-..."

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke,"Aku lapar...aku ingin memakanmu...boleh?"pintanya,Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Kau gila!,aku tidak mau!"ini pertama kalinya mereka(akan)melakukan hal itu dan Sasuke sedikit takut.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu belajar milik Sasuke,"Ssstt...jangan takut...aku pelan-pelan kok"ujarnya dengan nada yang menggonda mencoba merangsang kekasihnya.

'_Kalau suatu saat Naruto memintanya kau harus mau melakukannya,itu sudah tugasmu Sas-Uke!'_tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan ucapan Kiba yang kurang kerjaan memberi tahukannya tentang hal itu.

'Memang harus ya?'batinnya resah.

"Bagaimana,Sasuke?"tanya Naruto penuh harap,Sasuke memejamkan matanya mengatur detak jantungnya yang berirama lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Baiklah tapi jangan melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini!"jawabnya pasrah.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto,ia dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Sasuke,ia bisa merasakan bahu Sasuke menegang menerima sentuhan itu namun ia yakin Sasuke bisa membiasakan diri.

Kecupan pelan itu berubah menjadi lumatan,Naruto ketagihan mencoba rasa yang dimiliki Sasuke,ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sasuke,menghisap rasa manis yang ia rasakan sedari tadi.

"Umnnn..."

Tangannya dengan perlahan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju milik Sasuke dan menampilkan dada putih Sasuke dengan kedua puting berwarna pink yang sangat menggoda.

"Ahh!"Sasuke terkejut dengan suara yang ia suarakan,kenikmatan yang ia rasa saat merasakan saat Naruto menciumi lehernya dan memberi kiss mark disana.

"Bagaimana?,enakkan?"tanya Naruto,tangannya ia perintah untuk menyentuh kedua puting milik Sasuke memaksa pemuda berkulit putih itu menyuarakan nyanyian yang sangat ia suka.

"Iyahh...aku suka...enmm.."

"Mau lebih?"tanya Naruto memanas-manasi suasana.

Sasuke yang berada diambang kenikmatan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bahagia karena masih diberikan kahidupan oleh tuhan,masih bisa meraskan kenikmatan dari orang yang ia cintai.

Dengan diakhiri dengan teriakan kenikmatan dari kedua belah pihak,mengakhiri pertunjukan surga dunia yang mereka perankan.

Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang membalas dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Arigatou Naruto...Daisuki..."ujarnya lalu menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Naruto dan menjumpai dunia mimpi yang indah.

"Daisuki yo...Sasuke..."balasnya dan mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan damai.

***10 Oktober 2013***

Sudah 10 bulan Naruto lalui bersama Sasuke dan juga ketiga adik didik kekasihnya itu,suka dan duka telah mereka lewati dari Kohaku yang mendadak sakit saat mengikuti les,Nami yang terus menerus SMS an dengan teman lelakinya dan Toru yang selalu memikirkan game.

Hujan yang cukup deras melanda Konoha tidak menggoyahkan tekad Naruto menuju ke Kos-kosan Sasuke,setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun bersama keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya ia dengan nekadnya menerobos hujan hanya untuk menemui Sasuke.

'Coba saja tadi ia datang ke pesta ulang tahunku,aku nggak bakalan begini kan?'rutuk Naruto kesal,ia tahu selepas pulang sekolah Sasuke juga harus bekerja untuk menambah-nambah uang tetapi tetap saja kan ia ingin mendapat ucapan spesial itu dari mulutnya-Sasuke-untuk yang pertama kali.

Dengan basah kuyup Naruto berlari kecil menuju kos-kosan yang sudah ada didepan matanya,ia mencari pintu dengan tulisan 'Black Saphire',nama yang ia cantumkan saat hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Tok..tok...tok...

Lampu kamar Sasuke masih menyala namun keadaan benar-benar hening,biasanya ia masih mendengar suara celotehan Kohaku betapa menyebalkannya matematika itu lalu didukung dengan Nami yang merutuk-rutuki matematika dan Toru yang hanya mengatakan...

"Kalau aku bisa,aku akan menyekap orang yang sudah menyebarkan ilmu mempusingkan kepala ini dibenua antartika biar ngajarin pinguin aja"

Tetapi ia tidak mendengar celotehan itu,ia kembali mengetuk pintu dengan pelan lalu menjadi lebih keras.

Cklek!

"Toru?,tumbenan kamu yang membukakan pintu?,kenapa sepi sekali?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

Toru yang melihat Naruto dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar itu lagi.

"Hey Toru!,buka pintunya!"seru Naruto,ia menendang pintu yang kembali terkunci.

"Sasuke buka pintunya!,siapapun itu buka pintu-"Naruto bersiap-siap akan mendobrak pintu berwarna coklat itu sebelum benda itu terbuka dengan cepat.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou Naruto Nii-Chan...!"seru ketiga anak itu lalu terdengar tiupan terompet dan juga kertas berwarna-warni yang menghujani tubuh Naruto.

"Eh...kalian..?"pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut melihat kamar kos yang biasanya selalu bersih dan rapi ini berubah menjadi ruangan pesta dengan tulisan **OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU UZUMAKI NARUTO** buatan tangan Kohaku dan Nami yang terpasang di dinding kamar Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan wajah bodohmu itu"celetuk Sasuke,kedua tangannya membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatasnya.

"Ayo Naruto-nii,tiup lilinnya!"seru Kohaku lalu menarik tangan Naruto membawanya ke Sasuke.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu Nii-Chan..."sahut Nami.

"Cepatlah,tanganku sudah pegal!"perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menutup matanya,setelah mengucapkan permohonannya ia dengan perlahan meniup lilin itu hingga padam.

"Yeyyy!,Nii-Chan cepat potong kuenya!"seru Kohaku yang sudah tidak sabar lagi mendapatkan kue ulang tahun kesukaannya.

Sasuke meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu diatas meja lalu menyerahkan pisau pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan hati-hati memotong kue berbentuk lingkaran itu menjadi sama besar lalu meletakkannya di piring kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Ini buatmu"ujar Naruto lalu memberikan kue pertama pada Sasuke.

"Iehhhh harusnya kan aku duluan!"teriak Kohaku tidak terima namun ia menjadi tersenyum lebar saat Naruto memberikan kue yang kedua untukknya.

"Ini untuk kalian berdua,kalau mau tambah harus cepet loh ya soalnya aku bakalan habisin ini kue..he..he...he..."cengir Naruto,"Kamu beli dimana Suke?,kuenya enak banget!"

"Nii-Chan nggak beli Naru-nii...tadi kami berempat membuat kue ini bareng-bareng,enak kan?"ujar Kohaku membanggakan diri.

"Apa yang berempat,kamu malah enak-enakan tidur!"balas Nami tak terima.

"Kalau disoal yang aku kerjakan tidak ada tulisan kue ulang tahun juga kalian semua nggak bakalan inget kalau ini hari ulang tahun Naruto Nii-san.."celetuk Toru ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian semua sudah membantu,aku ucapkan terima kasih ya..."ujar Naruto melerai,ia tersenyum lebar sebagai bentuk perasaannya saat ini,ia mengambil buku didekatnya lalu bergerak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau kado darimu"tutur Naruto lalu menutupi wajah mereka berdua dari ketiga anak yang mulai memandang mereka heran.

"Aku nggak punya uang untuk beli kado,kapan-kapan saja"balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku maunya kamu Sukehhh..."bisik Naruto menggoda.

Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Dobe...disini masih ada anak-anak"bisiknya pelan.

"Aku cuma mau menciummu kok,adegan selanjutnya bisa kita lanjutkan nanti malam"

"Bodoh!,aku nggak mau!,aku mau tidur dengan tenang!"

"Sudahlah menurut saja atau aku akan menelanjangimu didepan mereka"

Kohaku masih memandang mereka berdua heran,ia tidak bisa melihat wajah masing-masing karena tertutupi oleh buku yang dipegang Naruto.

"Mereka berdua ngapain sih?"tanyanya polos kepada kedua kakaknya yang sedari tadi menutup hidung mereka.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok,bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ngerjain tugas yang diberikan Nii-Chan tadi...aha..ha...ha.."jawab Nami kaku lalu menyeret adiknya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang Sasuke berikan tadi.

Toru hanya diam sambil terus melihat kegiatan yang kedua orang itu lakukan,walaupun tertutupi oleh buku sekalipun ia tahu kalau mereka berdua .

Saat buku itu dihempaskan kasar oleh Sasuke,Toru dengan segera mengikuti kedua adiknya yang berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat adegan tidak senonoh-walaupun sudah disensor-itu.

"Cepat buka bukumu,aku memberikan tugas untukmu"perintah Sasuke dingin lalu berjalan pelan menuju ketiga adiknya.

"Aku tidak membawa buku Sasu..."keluh Naruto,"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku basah kuyup kan?"

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu kerjakan tugas yang aku berikan,kau bisa melihat bukuku kan?"

"Tetapi ini hari ulang tah-"

"Memangnya kalau hari ulang tahun kita tidak diperbolehkan belajar,Ulangan Semester minggu depan kau harus mendapatkan nilai 80 atau aku akan memutuskanmu!"ujar Sasuke kejam.

"Huweeee Sasu-Chan tega!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Yeyyy aku naik kelas 3!,lihat aku mendapatkan nilai 85 matematikanya loh..."ujar Kohaku sambil menunjukan hasil ulangannya kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Lumayan lah,aku mendapat nilai 90...nilai paling bagus kedua loh..."balas Nami bangga.

Toru terdiam,tidak membalas ucapan kedua yang melihatnya berasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Nilaimu berapa Toru?"tanyanya.

Mata Toru berkaca-kaca.

"Nii-Chan...ada apa?"tanya Kohaku khawatir.

"Sasu-nii..."tubuh Toru bergetar.

"Hm?"

"AKU MENDAPAT NILAI 100 NII-SANNN!,Arigatou!"seru Toru lalu memeluk Sasuke erat,menumpahkan seluruh air matanya pada seseorang yang sudah banyak membantunya.

"Huwaaa Nii-Can dapet nilai 1000,hebatttt!"seru Kohaku tak kalah keras.

"Selamat ya Nii-Chan"ujar Nami tersenyum.

"Kamu hebat Toru,kalian semua juga hebat,kalian berjuang keras ya"balas Sasuke,ia menghela nafas senang,akhirnya perjuangannya membimbing adik-adiknya ini tidaklah sia-sia,ia jadi teringat akan Naruto yang dari tadi pagi tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Ponselnya bergetar,ia mendapat e-mail masuk dari Naruto.

**Kurama_Ramen**

_Teme...!,aku dapet nilai 82 loh...makasih sudah membantuku selama ini,Kedua orang tuaku juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih padamu,maaf ya aku tidak menghubungimu dari tadi pagi karena mulai hari ini sampai 2 minggu kedepan,orang tuaku mengajakku liburan ke Prancis sebagai hadiah atas kelulusanku dan juga nilai sempurna Matematikaku,tenang saja aku bakalan beliin oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu,Kohaku,Nami dan Toru,jangan kangen aku ya _

_Your Love_

_Naruto_

Sasuke tersenyum lebar,ia senang sekali Naruto mendapatkan nilai yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan-dan mungkin Naruto juga-

Ia membalas e-mail itu lalu bergabung dengan keceriaan adik-adiknya.

**Uchiha_Sasuke**

_Hn selamat,oleh-oleh untukku adalah keselamatanmu sampai kau pulang ke Konoha lagi,selamat berlibur,aku mencintaimu._

_Husband/Wife of your future_

_Sasuke_

_._

_._

Selesai

.

No Comment deh yang penting kalau sudah baca fic ini kudu wajib review yang membangun,aku selalu buat fic ini malam hari dan pastinya banyak typo yang berkeliaran disana-sini.

Okey Otanjoubi Omedatou Naruto-kun...! _ :D XD

Maaf telat ya,aku juga harus menghadapai UTS yang memusingkan kepala _

Bagi yang nunggu Future Saphire bakalan update lebih lama karena aku semakin sibuk nih,jangan pernah bosan ya membaca fic buatan author amatiran ini -_-

Arigatou Minna...!

.

.

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
